brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
TECHNIC
TECHNIC along with System is one of The LEGO Company's main lines. It is based on creating detailed model machines and mechanical toys with specialized beams and connectors to create details more accurately and smoothly. The theme is primarily designed for ages 9 and up, and was first introduced as the Expert Builder series in 1977, was renamed as "TECHNIC" in 1984 and briefly introduced a new kind of figure, the TECHNIC Figure. Most Technic themes are now discontinued. A new type of constraction figure called Ultrabuild was released in 2013. Modern minifigures have never apeared in a TECHNIC set. History The TECHNIC theme is characterized by the presence of axles, gears, connector pegs, and many other parts rarely seen in typical LEGO System sets. TECHNIC is still currently an active theme, and is one of the longest-lasting themes in LEGO history. Almost all TECHNIC sets are vehicles, and thus use pieces to mimic real vehicles, such as engine pieces, suspension, pneumatic, and transmission pieces. In recent years, System sets have begun to adopt previously TECHNIC-exclusive parts, particularly in the Exclusives and Star Wars sets. Many modern sets, including TECHNIC sets themselves, blur the distinction between the two systems considerably. Mindstorms, a LEGO line of robotic products, uses an enormous number of TECHNIC pieces, although it is sold as a separate line of products. The next generation of the Mindstorms range, "Mindstorms NXT" (released in August 2006), is based on TECHNIC's stud-less construction method. Components The major parts in LEGO TECHNIC are listed below: * Beams - Beams are long blocks with rows of round holes. All beams are one stud wide, but they can have varying lengths. They constitute the basic structure of the TECHNIC system. Before 2000, TECHNIC beams had studs like ordinary bricks; while modern sets have rounded edges and no studs (officially known as "studless construction"). * Pegs - Pegs are small cylindrical pieces that latch into holes in beams. The two most common types of pegs are called connector pegs, which join two beams together. Black or blue connector pegs hold the two beams together stiffly, while grey or tan connector pegs form loose hinges. Pegs have also been seen in System sets. * Axles - Axles, sometimes known as cross axles, are cross-shaped rods. They are most often used in rotating parts. When inserted into beam holes, they can turn freely. Like beams, axles are measured in stud lengths; axles with even lengths are colored black, and axles with odd lengths are colored grey. There are some specialty axles that are colored differently. * Gears - Gears are flat cylinders with holes in the center; most have teeth around the edges. A large majority of gears can fit snugly onto axles. When used with rubber bands or strings, some gears can form pulleys. Most of the modern gears are one stud wide and have peg holes in them. Other components * Rubber bands - Rubber bands can have various uses in TECHNIC sets. They can be used for pulleys by connecting two pulley wheels, and can form tire treads if one loops a small rubber band around a single large wheel. * Pneumatic - This system mimics real-life pneumatic and/or hydraulic systems by using compressed air to move linear actuators. * Springs - Springs are used for shock absorbers and suspension. * String - String is used for cranes and winches. * Decoration - Decorative elements, e.g. stickers, are used to decorate a model or label controls. Motors TECHNIC has always had a massive variety of electric motors. Some are connected via built-in batteries, others use connected battery boxes, and still others run on mainly electricity using a transformer. Most modern sets use batteries. Early TECHNIC motors used the standard 4.5V system, interchangeable with the Trains theme and consisted of a large brick with a small protruding axle. When the motor is activated, the axle rotates. From 1990 onward, this was changed to the 9V system in line with other LEGO themes. The output rotation has a high RPM, but low torque, so it cannot be used to turn heavy objects without additional gears. Later motors contained a hole into which an axle of any length can be inserted in. In late 2007, a new motor system was released. It was called Power Functions, and was first used in the set 8275 Motorized Bulldozer. The system consisted of a set of motors, two infrared receivers, a battery box, and an infrared remote control. One receiver would connect to the battery box, and the other would connect to the motors. TECHNIC Figures TECHNIC Figures were a form of minifigure that were used in some TECHNIC sets ranging from the mid 1986 to 2001. They mainly appear in the Arctic Action and Competition themes. TECHNIC figures were much larger than conventional minifigures, and had more joints. These were similar to Belville Figures. TECHNIC-based themes * Arctic Action * Ben 10: Alien Force * BIONICLE * Competition * Dacta * Hero Factory * Model Team * Racers * RoboRiders * Star Wars * Slizer/Throwbot * Mindstorms - ** Mindstorms NXT ** Mindstorms RCX *Super Heroes *Legends of Chima Gallery Cyber slam spider TECHNIC figure.png|Technic figure Tech024.jpg|A TECHNIC figure 8010-2 Technic Darth Vader.jpg|A TECHNIC Star Wars set, 8010 TECHNIC Darth Vader, released in 2002 Slizer.jpg|Slizer/Throwbot packaging image Roboriders.jpg|Roboriders box art File:Mindstorm.jpg|Mindstorms NXT robot Lego-technic-bionicle-small-11655.jpg|BIONICLE Technic 2001 poster (it became "BIONICLE" in 2002, officially becoming its own theme). 31313 EV3.jpg| Mindstorms EV3 Robot List of sets Category:LEGO Category:TECHNIC Category:Themes Category:Themes that include subthemes Category:Themes introduced in 1977